Bonds Linger
by Lector Dominion
Summary: The normal life they've been craving and finally achieved is once again shaken by the very thing they tried to evade. The Stilinski family is thrust again into the world of supernatural in a deceptive, quiet town of Beacon Hills. Slight to drastic AU.


**Summary:** The normal life they've been craving and finally achieved is once again shaken by the very thing they tried to evade. The Stilinski family is thrust into the world of supernatural again in a deceptive, quiet town of Beacon Hills.

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is not mine and I am not making a profit out of this little fanfic story (which I definitely own) I am doing. This is simply an indulgement on my part as I wanted to see if I can make one. By the way, I won't be doing this disclaimer after this chapter.

 **Warning: Slash. No Beta. Short chapters. Updates unscheduled, not to mention slow. Expect it to be frustratingly slow.**

 **Note:** Aside from the usual Teen Wolf shenanigans, this will contain **Slash**. Please make that note stick in your head. For homophobes, I suggest you click the back button and forget you ever stumbled on this fic. If you want to give criticism, please word it politely. No rude or sarcastic tone in it. I have the right to rant or erase the comment, maybe both. Also, it is useless telling me my grammar sucks. I know that.

* * *

 **Bonds Linger**

 **01:**

Stiles feels, once again, right on his skin as his name was called. Hearing how his professor butchered his first name and the resignation in his voice as he finally decided to just call his surname Stilinski feels extremely great and lightening after six years of using an alias name in a place that greatly needs him to be on guard at all times.

He is now just a normal teenage high schooler studying in a normal school in a small and quiet town of Beacon Hills where all of them, as a family decided to be after they managed to finish all of the things they wanted to accomplish.

More importantly, no more hiding. They're actually free now. That is the best thing they have achieved as a reward after moving here.

He could almost feel the excitement of his brother, Scott who was sitting behind him. His feet were actually bouncing like he was the one diagnosed as having ADHD and not him. It's hilarious and extremely contagious.

Their first day of school is actually perfect and he wouldn't have it in any way.

 **. . . . .**

Only apparently, it wasn't. Perfect for him that is. There is a certain charm to it, yes. It's something he had been craving. Normality. Quietness. Not many disturbances, just like it had been before everything changed. But the silence of the town disturbs him, it unnerves him. He feels restless and even more paranoid than before. On the other hand, the rest of his small family seemed to thrive on it.

Their Dad had been assigned as the Sherriff of the town and Stiles is honestly happy for him. His dad would be perfect for the job, not to mention he would love it. He is a great officer and has a brilliant mind. He could be a well-known investigator if he wanted to. He didn't get his investigative skills from his mom after all. It was her overwhelming curiosity that he apparently inherited according to his dad. As far as he was concerned though, he inherited everything perfect from both his parents.

Scott is also happy now. He didn't have to be cautious and on edge all the time. He did not have to pretend to be asthmatic and use the inhaler he had managed to create just so Scott could replicate realistically how an asthmatic person was supposed to be. They had a great example. Scott was an asthmatic person before he was bitten by a rogue werewolf after all. He also did not have to be a loner anymore and to be bullied because he stuck to his spastic stepbrother who had no mouth filter. No need to stop his desire to enter a sports club. He actually tried out for lacrosse in their new school and was easily accepted, as what he had expected. It was not that surprising. Scott is a werewolf after all. If his brother was brilliant in lacrosse even when he had asthma when they were still normal as a kid, then he's absolutely amazing without it, especially with his... gifts.

Don't get him wrong. He is perfectly happy for them. Settling in easily is good. It's not as if they had immediately let their guard down despite now being in a peaceful town and they are still there for each other. Stiles just found out that the quietness doesn't really suit him.

Not anymore.

He tried though. He did not really want to worry them about his restlessness and he figured that it would get easier as time goes by.

If Mama McCall were here, she would no doubt call a family meeting and discuss his difficulties. He sighed quietly as he stared at the ceiling of his room. Just when he finally had another mom when his own mom died, those... people took her away.

That camping trip shook their entire world. Just a week after his dad and his best friend, Scott's mom finally got married after three years of being with each other, being pestered by us to become an official family already and she's gone. She died protecting Scott from being killed. By a freaking hunter that they thought would help them after all the revelation about werewolves. That fucker!

They survived the werewolf attack, all of them. Only for that fucker to attempt to kill his brother, making Mama have to protect him with her own body.

He shook his head roughly. No use thinking about it Stiles, they're gone, he thought to himself. He calmed himself down before he sighed again.

He miss her. He misses her as much as he misses his own mom. He shook his head again to get rid of that thought. He did not want to cry again or else he'd wake Scott up and his dad because his brother would no doubt wake their father to comfort him. It was his routine whenever he smells the salty tears in the air that he would accurately know as his.

He really just has to get used to it, the quietness that accompanies the normal life he now had.

He had to. After all, this is their new life now. A normal one without any other presence of the supernatural aside from the one they know.

 **. . . . .**

What are the odds that a dead body of a woman torn in half is a result of normal occurrence? He stared at Scott grimly, slightly alarmed to note how his eyes glowed yellow.

"Scott?"

"There is a werewolf in the woods Stiles," Scott said quietly. He turned to face him, hand snaking on the hidden gun he had on his waist, invisible from the eyes of others due to him using his spark and a rune to keep it permanent as long as he won't do anything to erase it

"How do you know that?"

"It clings into dad's clothes. The distinct smell of the werewolves. Though it smells sick... kinda," Scott then scrunched his nose up and rubbed his hand on it.

"Why didn't you say that earlier when dad informed us about the body?" he hissed in worry as he grabbed his phone and immediately called their dad. Scott grimaced and at the same time gave him a small, sheepish smile.

"I... I didn't recognize the scent at first. Remember, I told dad he smelled awful?" he glared at his brother before sighing. No use getting angry about it. It's not as if Scott encountered many werewolves to properly distinguish their scent. After all, he did everything to protect his werewolf brother when they were living in a predominantly hunter-filled town before coming here in Beacon Hills. The phone rang five times before it was finally picked up, making him release a huge sigh.

 _"Stiles? What's wrong?"_ dad asked from the other line.

 _"Sheriff, everything's been cordoned."_ he heard a woman's voice from the line. It sounded distant and he recognized that voice as one of his dad's deputy.

 _"Start the searching Sara,"_ came dad's muffled voice before it cleared. _"Son, I've got to go-"_

"No! Dad, you have to be careful!" he urgently said. Dad did not say anything for a bit.

 _"I am always careful Stiles,"_ dad said quietly after a second.

"I know but... just in case." There, those last words would have made his dad take him more seriously than usual. It was the words they decided to use to warn each other about anything supernatural. Kind of like code words to not let any of those who had super hearing know that they know about them.

"Dad please," he pleaded as his dad did not say anything. He did not breathe for a bit as he waited for his dad to answer. He better say yes. He did not want to be a complete orphan, not when they finally started having the life they had wanted.

 _"Alright. I promise I will be careful,"_ Stiles gave a sigh of relief. He heard his dad do the same on the line before he spoke. _"Now, you two be careful there. The situation here is still unknown. Do not go anywhere. Tell that to your brother too. I don't want to worry anymore than I already am,"_ he said. He felt his brother nodding beside him.

"We will dad. You better call us every hour!"

 _"Yes sir,"_ dad answered in resigned sarcasm, making both him and Scott laugh lightly before his dad finally ended the call. Stiles run his hand through his hair in agitation, unable to stop himself from worrying.

"Dad'll be fine Stiles. He knows what to do," Scott said from beside him. Stiles gave a huge sigh.

"That doesn't exactly make me all better but thanks Scott," he gave the other a pat even as he counted inside his head to calm his anxiety down.

"I know what you feel but we should trust him."

"I do," he gave emphasis on those two words but he could not help the frustration leaking on his voice. Well, he could if it was needed, but since only Scott was around and he had already put a variety of sigils around their property upon settling in to be secure in the knowledge that they are safe in the house made him relax a little.

Besides, he really didn't hide anything from his family. Not much at least. Scott gave him a look that made him give in and just voice out what was bothering him.

"It's just..." Stiles groaned before continuing. "Just when we thought everything will be fine, this happens. Is every town a place for the supernaturals or are we just unlucky finding them?"

"There was no supernatural around when we came here. You checked, I checked." Scott gave a supportive smile, though his lips quivered a bit in worry. "Maybe this is just temporary? Maybe the werewolf was just passing by?" His brother gave him a hopeful look. His eyes widened and he was about to nod when he stopped, went over the words and groaned.

"What?" Scott asked with a frown.

"You just jinxed us Scott," he said wryly.

"Hey! I'm not the one with Harry Potter magic to jinx anything! You are! Maybe you're going to jinx it!"

"Nope!" Stiles said in a cheerful voice. "I didn't do or say anything to do that, unlike you." Stiles did a thinking pose and continued before Scott could open his mouth. "Besides, you are a true alpha. You have a spark too so you could also do that."

Scott sputtered and Stiles laugh became genuine. "That spark was tiny and only enough to make me an alpha! Not to be a Harry Potter real life wizard!"

"I am not a real life wizard!" Stiles protested half-heartedly.

"It seems like it at times though. Your spark could do amazing things."

Both of them sobered up at that. Though they craved normality and did not want it to grace their life anymore, both of them perfectly know that they can't escape it. Not really. Both of them are a part of the supernatural. Scott is a werewolf and he has a strong spark. Out of the three Stilinski's, only the head of the family, Noah Stilinski is completely human.

Stiles let his body fall to the sofa where his head perfectly fell on Scott's lap.

"I hope this ends soon and we'll go back to normal," Scott said as he started running his fingers through Stiles' messy hair as he usually do when he is lying on his lap like he currently does.

Stiles did not say anything. He did not want to voice what is on his mind. That he feared this event is the trigger for the supernatural to barge in on their lives once again.

He hopes just the same as Scott though. Because as much as a quiet town unnerves him, the danger the supernatural world would bring into their lives terrified him the most.

He did not want to lose anyone anymore.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I think this is the first Teen Wolf fic I wanted to post. It might suck but I like it.

Anyway, leave a review after reading! I will appreciate it.


End file.
